Ogre Eagle
|gold= |exp=1500 |jp=1000 |item=Refreshing Jam (100%) }}The is an enemy in Octopath Traveler. It is the final boss of Alfyn's story. Story The feather of an Ogre Eagle is a crucial ingredient in an elixir that is the only cure to a certain deadly disease. This cure was first discovered by Graham Crossford, who traveled the continent in search of it. However, his wife passed away before he could save her, so he opted to use the elixir to save Alfyn instead, whilst passing through Clearbrook. Ogen would soon fall victim to the disease as well. He refused to seek help or treat himself, thinking himself unworthy to live due to having murdered his wife's killer. Alfyn disagrees, however, and upon recalling the ingredient to the elixir, makes for the Forest of Rubeh in order to save Ogen's life. Battle For the first action the Ogre Eagle uses, it will emote The Beast's Great Wings Forfend Your Attacks!, ''and will lock 4 of its weaknesses, leaving only its weakness to ice vulnerable. After broken once, it will increase its break shields to 6, and unlock its weakness to sword and lightning. After broken twice, it will increase its break shields to 8, and unlock its remaining weaknesses. All of the Ogre Eagle's physical attacks may cause one of the following: Physical attack down, physical defense down, elemental defense down, poison, sleep, confusion, or blindness. * '''Wind Slash: '''Wind elemental damage, single target. Three consecutive hits. * '''Storm Slash: '''Wind elemental damage, strikes random allies 4 times. * '''Double Rend: '''Physical attack, single target. Two consecutive hits. * '''Swept Away: Removes 1 ally from battle. They will be returned once they have missed 2 total actions, at the beginning of the turn that follows boss goes before ally, that ally is returned 2 turns from the current turn. * Double Talon: 'Physical attack, targets entire party. Two consecutive hits. * '''Toxic Rainbow: '''Used at 50% health. Maximum HP reduction for the entire party at the end of every turn. If a party member has above maximum HP at the end of the turn, current HP will be reduced to match the new maximum value. Gallery Ogreeagleconcept.png|Concept art of the Ogre Eagle. Etymology ''Tengu (天狗) are a creature in Japanese folk religion, commonly depicted with both human and avian characteristics and a long nose to represent a beak. Trivia *The Ogre Eagle has the second highest HP of all Chapter 4 bosses. *This boss is implied to represent Alfyn's journey coming full circle, as it was a feather from this beast that made the elixir that cured a young Alfyn from his illness and started him on his path to being an apothecary to the point of helping another with the same illness. *The Ogre Eagle is one of only two bosses that is not killed in their respective main character's final chapter, the other being Esmeralda. **It is also one of only two bosses to utilize the ability ''Toxic Rainbow, the other being the Abyssal Maw. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses